Les frères Potter
by bybytte
Summary: Harry Potter a un plus jeune frère. Qu'est ce qui ce passe quand Harry veut être le seul à avoir certains pouvoirs et que malheureusement pour lui, il y a son frère qui pourrait devenir aussi puissant que lui? Violence, Dark
1. Chapter 1

Auteur :Bybytte

Titre :Les frères Potter

Rating : M

Warnings : Violence, shounen-ai

Spoilers :Aucun

Pairings : Sa va être long mais Thomas/Draco

Genres: Drama

Disclaimer: Presque tout est à J.K Rowling… Thomas Potter est à moi ! Pas touche !

Summary: Presque tout est pareil seulement Harry a un petit frère et il ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Draco va être assez long à venir dans mon histoire mais il va être gentil et doux avec Thomas.

Les frères Potter

À Poudlard, le temps était radieux. Les élèves se promenaient tranquillement dans le parc pendant que les professeurs corrigeaient les copies d'examens. L'été s'en venait à grand pas et tous les élèves avaient hâte de revoir leurs proches. On pouvait facilement voir des couples assis dans l'herbe qui parlaient de leurs projets de vacances ou d'autres qui étudiaient sans relâche pour réussir leurs BUSES. Tout était très calme jusqu'à ce qu'un grand vacarme fasse sursauter les élèves qui s'étaient installés près des grandes portes. Des éclats de rire se firent entendre et on vit bientôt sortir de Poudlard le trio légendaire, Sirius Black, James Potter et Remus Lupin. Malgré leur mécontentement, plusieurs élèves levèrent la tête pour suivre avec attention la scène qui se passait devant leurs yeux.

Les trois étudiants sortirent de l'école en riant aux éclats et courant derrière eux un Rusar tout rouge et pas content du tout. Il leur criait des bêtises et leur décrivait comment il les aurait fait pendre par les pieds dans les cachots pour la prochaine semaine si cela avait été permis. Ils continuèrent leur course pour s'arrêter finalement près d'un chêne où ils se couchèrent de tout leur long les uns sur les autres. Chacun poussait les autres en riant et en laissant échapper des petits gémissements de douleur quand il se retrouvait sous les deux autres. De loin, on aurait pu penser qu'il s'agissait de trois petits enfants immatures en manque d'action et d'affection qui jouaient à se pousser. Pourtant, une grande complicité reliait ces trois jeunes adultes. C'était leur dernière année à Poudlard et ils comptaient en profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés. Ils se sentaient tous assez triste de ne plus revenir et chacun savait que les autres ressentaient aussi cette tristesse au fond de leur cœur. Personne n'avait besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient.

Une jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts pétillant d'intelligence et de plaisir s'approcha et sauta sur le dénommé James. C'est sans aucune gêne qu'elle commença à l'embrasser avec application devant les deux autres maraudeurs qui avaient peine à ne pas éclater de rire. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent enfin. James, toujours sous le choque d'un tel baiser, de plus devant ses deux meilleurs amis articula avec peine « Y'a une raison… particulière ou tu en avais juste envie ? » Ils sortaient ensemble depuis bientôt 6 mois et ils prévoyaient vivre ensemble après leur étude. Mais jamais elle n'avait jamais été si démonstrative sur son amour pour lui. Elle lui répondit en chuchotant à son oreille « Je viens de recevoir une bonne _nouvelle_, une très bonne _nouvelle _! » Elle avait bien insistée sur le mot « _nouvelle »_ et cela piqua la curiosité de son aimé. « Qu'elle sorte de bonne _nouvelle,_ ma chérie ? »

Se sentant de trop, Sirius et Remus décidèrent de les laisser en tête à tête. « James, on se voit tantôt pour l'entraînement de Quiditch ! » Ils partirent en courant chercher leurs balais, ils pourraient commencer à voler maintenant et James les rejoindrait.

James s'installa confortablement contre l'arbre, regardant Lily Evans, sa petite amie et l'être qui faisait battre sont cœur plus fort et plus vite à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. « Alors cette nouvelle ? » demanda-t-il avec curiosité. Elle le regarda, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et lui dit en le regardant dans les yeux. « Je suis enceinte depuis deux mois ! » Il la regarda comme si elle était un ange descendu du ciel et murmura plus pour lui-même que pour elle. « Je vais être papa… Je vais être papa ! » Il sentit une grande joie l'envahir. Il lança un grand crie et embrassa celle qui allait lui donner un enfant.

Tous les élèves qui étaient dehors sursautèrent une fois de plus en entendant le crie de joie. Il levèrent tous la tête en direction de James et soupirèrent de découragement. Décidément, il ne grandirait jamais.

Lily Evans berçaient ses deux enfants dans ses bras pendant que son mari, James Potter, faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Ils tenaient dans leurs mains serrés leur baguette magique qui leur permettrait de défendre leur vie et celle de leurs progénitures. Elle était aussi inquiète que lui. Voldemort les cherchait ! Une prophétie avait été faite sur un de ses enfants. L'un d'eux était sensé faire tomber le Lord Noir dans le futur. Elle serra un peu plus fort Harry Potter, le premier né qui avait 2 ans et Thomas Potter, le plus petit qui avait 1 an. Tous les deux avait une année de différence, exactement. Ses deux enfants étaient nés le 28 mars. Elle pensa à ces quelques années ou elle avait été la femme la plus comblée au monde. Elle voulait que leur vie continue comme elle l'était avant mais tout le monde sait bien que lorsque Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom vous cherche, il y a très peu de chance que vous restiez en vie. Ils avaient choisit de prendre Remus comme gardien du Secret. Ce n'est pas qu'ils doutaient de leur ami, non. Ils avaient seulement peur pour lui. Si Il le torturait et qu'il dévoilait l'emplacement de leur cachette, ils n'avaient plus grand temps à vivre. De plus, personne ne l'avait vu depuis maintenant 5 jours. Peut être s'était-il seulement caché ? Elle embrassa ses enfants sur le dessus de la tête et James, malgré son inquiétude, détourna son attention sur les deux magnifiques enfants que lui avait donnés la femme qu'il aimait.

Cet instant d'inattention lui fut fatal. Voldemort défonça la porte et entra dans la pièce. Il tua le père d'un _Avada Kadavra_. Lily, malgré sa peine, ne s'attarda pas sur le corps de son aimé et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle fit quelques sorts sur la porte. Elle savait bien qu'ils ne Le retiendraient pas mais elle gagnerait un peu de temps. Voldemort se détourna du cadavre de James Potter et marcha dans la direction que Lily avait prise. Il jeta un sort de magie noire et la porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Il entra dans la pièce où la femme et les 2 enfants se cachaient. L'un d'eux était sensé avoir assez de pouvoir pour réussir à Le tuer dans le futur. Lily avait déposé ses enfants sur le lit et leur avait fait ses adieux. Aucun ne pleurait, c'est comme s'ils savaient qu'ils fallaient être silencieux. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrit et avant même qu'elle ait pu se retourner pour faire fasse à l'assassin de son mari, elle reçut le sort de la mort et tomba par terre. Il enjamba le corps et examina les deux bambins couchés à 40 centimètres l'un de l'autre. Cela avait été plus facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le loup-garou avait révélé son secret seulement après 5 jours de torture et son ami au sang pur, Black, avait essayé de tuer l'un de ses mangemorts… en plein rue moldus. Plusieurs étaient morts et Black avait été envoyé à Azkaban. Mais il était perplexe. Lequel des deux enfants devait-il tuer ? Puis il pensa que, de toute façon, il tuerait les deux. Cela allait être plaisant, tuer des êtres purs était une de ses activités favorites. Il ouvrit le ventre du plus jeune, décidant que celui-ci mourrait au bout de son sang. Alors que le bébé nageait dans son sang, il se tourna vers le deuxième et lui jeta le sort de la mort « _Avada Kadavra_ » Il se passa quelque chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas prévu. Son sort se retourna contre lui. Comme si le petit était entouré d'un bouclier ! C'est à cet instant précis que Lord Voldemort perdit tous ses pouvoirs. Il donna cependant comme cadeau d'adieu à ces enfants une petite cicatrise en forme d'éclair qui rendrait, plus tard, le plus vieux célèbre.

Aucun des aurors qui vinrent aider à combattre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom après avoir trouver la dépouille de Remus Lupin ne savait qu'il arriverait trop tard. Aucun ne se doutaient non plus qu'ils trouveraient les deux parents morts et un des enfants en vie et en parfaite santé. En voyant le plus jeune dans son sang, chacun pensait qu'il était mort et qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour le sauver. Pourtant, quand les médicomages arrivèrent sur les lieux, il examinèrent ce qu'ils pensaient être le corps sans vie d'un des enfants des Potter. Et ils eurent la surprise de voir que la blessure sur son ventre n'était plus. À la place, il y avait une petite cicatrise, pâle, mais bien visible en dessous sang qui le recouvrait. Il réussirent à sauver sa vie facilement. Il remarquèrent que le plus vieux, Harry Potter, avait un éclair gravé dans son front. On ne trouva pas de trace du Mage Noir et on en déduisit que Harry devait l'avoir détruit. Personne ne remarqua à aucun moment les yeux de Thomas qui brillait de compréhension. Personne ne remarqua non plus la cicatrise jumelle à celle de son frère sur son cou.

To be continued…

Alors ?  
Vous en pensez quoi ?

La suite va être beaucoup plus Dark…

( Faut être gentil avec moi… c'est ma première tentative… )

bisouxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur :Bybytte

Titre :Les frères Potter

Rating : T ou M… pas trop sure

Warnings : Violence, shounen-ai

Spoilers :Aucun

Pairings : Sa va être long mais Thomas/Draco

Genres: Drama

Disclaimer: Presque tout est à J.K Rowling… Thomas Potter est à moi ! Pas touche !

Summary: Presque tout est pareil seulement Harry a un petit frère et il ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Draco va être assez long à venir dans mon histoire mais il va être gentil et doux avec Thomas.

**Problèmes et bonne nouvelle**

Le calme régnait dans le quartier du 4 Privet Drive. Il était encore très tôt mais malgré cela, deux jeunes garçons de dormaient déjà plus. Ils avaient tous les deux les cheveux d'un noir très profond. Le plus vieux dormait dans une petite chambre, celle que son cousin plus avait « gentiment » donnée. Ces cheveux était court et impossible à coiffer. Ces yeux vert émeraude étaient grands ouverts et fixaient le vide. Il venait d'avoir un cauchemar. Un de ceux où il voit un serpent tuer des personnes puis s'en aller comme si de rien n'était. Il pouvait sentir de plaisir avec lequel il mordait puis regardait sa victime agoniser. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu peur des serpents mais celui dans son rêve le terrorisait complètement. De plus, à chaque fois qu'il faisait ce rêve, sa cicatrise au front le brûlait désagréablement. C'est à cause de cette douleur qu'il se réveillait, les yeux pleins d'eaux et le corps en sueur.

Il n'avait aucune idée pourquoi il faisait ces rêves mais, il était certains d'une chose, il voulait que cela cesse. C'est un peu comme s'il était ce serpent et le goût de tuer qu'il ressentait le dégoûtait. Il pensait un peu que c'était lui qui tuait toutes ces innocentes victimes, cela lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de rêve de ça. Déjà que sa vie le jour était un enfer, s'il fallait en plus que ces nuits le soit... Son cousin et ses amis s'amusaient après l'école à « la chasse aux Potter ». Ce jeu constituait à l'attraper lui et son frère et à les frapper quelques fois avant de les relâcher et le jeu recommençait. Lui, il courait vite et était capable d'encaisser les coups mais son frère lui, était fragile et dans tous les sens du terme. Son corps, son esprit… il n'était pas capable de faire de mal à une mouche.

Sa tante et son Oncle ne s'inquiétaient pas de les voir revenir sale et en sang. Peut être savaient-ils que c'était leur fils de 15 ans qui les battaient ? Mais ils s'en foutaient. On pourrait les assassiner que personnes ne ressentiraient aucunes émotions. Personnes ne les aimaient et ils le savaient. Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-même.

* * *

Thomas regardait le plafond du placard qui lui servait de chambre. On pouvait facilement lire la peur dans ses beaux yeux bleu profond comme la mer. Ses cheveux noirs qui lui descendait jusqu'au milieu du dos, étaient emmêlés et lui collaient à la peau. Il avait eu des flashes dans ses rêves. Des serpents… il y en avait partout. Il venait vers lui. Il avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguille le transperçaient. Il savait qu'il allait mourir mais à la dernière minute, ils se retournaient et allaient tuer quelqu'un d'autre. 

Il en voyant souvent ces derniers temps, cela l'effrayait. Il était petit et fragile, pas comme son frère. Lui était assez grand pour ses 11 ans et il avait du caractère. Il essayait de le protéger quand Dudley et ses amis le frappaient mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Où les mènerait donc la vie ?

* * *

La cloche de l'école sonna. Harry et Thomas se précipitèrent dans la cours arrière de l'école. Il coururent le plus vite qu'ils purent mais cela ne fut pas suffisant. Déjà des garçons étaient à leurs poursuites. Ils prirent la direction des bois, ils auraient plus de chance de les semer. Étant très mince, les deux garçons n'avaient aucune difficulté à se glisser entre les arbres et les branches qui pourtant, leur fouettaient le visage. Harry était celui responsable de voir si leurs poursuivants étaient toujours visibles. Tom lui devait juste regarder où il mettait les pieds car il finissait toujours par tomber. Ils avaient beau connaître les bois par cœur, y venant tous les jours, les chemins qu'ils prenaient étaient toujours les plus escarpés et avec les arbres les plus touffus. 

Après une course de 5 minutes et avoir jeté des regards au alentour pour s'assurer que plus personnes ne les suivait, les deux Potter se cachèrent dans des buissons et reprirent leur souffle. Il était vraiment rare de réussir à les semer car dans son groupe, Dudley avait un ami qui était capable de courir sur une longue distance, très longtemps sans s'épuiser. Plusieurs fois, Rick avait surgis de nul part devant eux. Ils avaient beau être en sécurité pour l'instant, ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaire. Retourner chez les Dursley sans se faire voir n'était pas une tâche facile. Il se relevèrent avec l'espoir de s'en sortir en un seul morceau mais Harry reçu un puissant cou de bâton derrière la tête. Étourdis, il tomba par terre.

Quand il resta étendu par terre, il ne pensa pas à son frère qui pourrait avoir besoin de lui. Il pensait seulement à sa douleur et comment il aimerait être dans son lit. Mais pendant ce temps, Dudley et son groupe avait pensé à un nouveau jeu. « Mettre Potter K.O et baiser le plus jeune » ! Le but était, comme le titre le disait bien, de frapper Harry jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger et ensuite violer Thomas. Et c'est ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire.

Ils le bâillonnèrent et l'attachèrent puis le déshabillèrent. Tom était là, nu, recroquevillé par terre, devant des brutes qui n'avaient qu'une envie… le blesser et assouvir leur désir. Il voulait leur crier d'arrêter et de le laisser partir mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche à par des gémissements de peur. Il pleurait et était sans défense mais personnes ne bougeaient. Peut être qu'après tout, il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes ? Seulement, ce n'est pas ce que pensait Dudley. Il lui prit une poigné de cheveux et tira dessus pour qu'il se mette à quatre pattes devant lui. Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues ne semblaient pas vouloir s'assécher. Il ferma les yeux et se prépara au pire. Alors qu'il entendait quelqu'un se positionner derrière lui et Dudley ouvrir sa fermeture-éclair, un grand calme l'envahie. Puis se fut le noir total.

* * *

Thomas se réveilla quand il sentit quelqu'un le secouer fermement. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux sur des cheveux noirs, puis ensuite sur les yeux verts plein d'inquiétude de son frère. Mais il pouvait aussi y lire quelque chose d'autre… de la peur ? Pourquoi son frère aurait-il peur de lui… ou de quelque chose derrière lui ? Il essaya de se retourner mais laissa tomber l'idée quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait aucun vêtement sur le corps. Ce qui c'était passer avant qu'il ne perde connaissance lui revint en tête et il s'accrocha à son frère. Il tremblait de froid mais aussi de peur. Peut être Dudley était-il encore là ? 

Harry, en voyant que son frère était redevenu lui-même, serra son frère dans ses bras et s'étira pour aller chercher ses vêtements. Il les lui tendit et voyant qu'il ne les prenait pas, il s'assit par terre, le mit contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras rassurant. Il lui chuchota des mots rassurant pendant que Tom se calmait peu à peu. Quand sa curiosité sur le dessus sur sa peur, il demanda timidement « Harry… Que s'est-il passé ? » L'interpellé le regarda étonné puis hocha la tête de compréhension. Cette personne qui avait fait fuir le groupe de leur cousin ne pouvait pas être son frère.

« Tu as… enfin… fais fuir Dudley et ses amis. Tu les as fais revoler contre des arbres… sans même les toucher. »

**Un ange passa**

« …QUOI ?… Moi j'ai fais ça ? Mais comment ? »Thomas n'en revenait pas. Lui ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir fais quelque chose comme ça. C'était impossible !

« C'est bien la question que je voulais te poser » dit Harry, perplexe. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais d'une certaine façon, il était jaloux. Il était si puissant ! Et puis, il avait vu le monstre qu'était devenu son frère… pourrait-il agir comme si rien ne c'était passé ?

**Flash Back**

Alors qu'il entendait quelqu'un se positionner derrière lui et Dudley ouvrir sa fermeture-éclair, un grand calme l'envahie. Puis se fut le noir total.

Ce ne fut pas le noir pour tout le monde. La personne qui habitait dans le corps de ce petit garçon depuis bientôt 10 ans avait décidé de prendre la relève. C'est qu'il l'aimait bien ce petit. Alors il décida de l'aider. Malgré qu'il n'ait encore jamais apprit la magie, il décida qu'aujourd'hui serait la première fois. Il fit le geste de pousser Dudley avec sa main et un grand vent emporta son cousin directement contre un arbre. Son dos frappa l'arbre avec force et on pu entendre un petit « crack ». Celui derrière lui s'était arrêté dans son élan. Il décida de lui faire peur. Il tourna lentement la tête vers son agresseur.

**Pensés de Rick**

Rick avait toujours suivit Dudley partout où il allait et c'est aujourd'hui qu'il se le félicitait. Aujourd'hui il pourrait baiser. D'accord, c'était un mec mais on s'en foutait, tant qu'il était vierge. Et oui, il l'était ! Cela s'annonçait bien jusqu'à ce que le garçon devienne fou et utilise une sorte de pouvoir pas naturel ! Le mec qui était sensé lui donner du plaisir était un monstre ! Et il voulait sûrement se venger.

**Fin de la pensé**

Il s'apprêtait à s'enfuir quand la tête du garçon qu'il s'apprêtait à violer se tourna vers lui. Il put apercevoir deux yeux complètement noirs avec des pupilles rouge sang. Sans même reprendre le temps de remonter son pantalon, il partit à courir. On aurait dit que les autres n'attendaient que ce signal pour courir à leur tour mais ils ne furent pas assez rapide pour lui. Ils eurent le même sort que Dudley. En parlant de celui-ci, il se releva difficilement, puis en voyant la situation, il fuit, laissant tout le monde derrière. La personne dans le corps du plus jeune Potter sourit méchamment puis disparut. Sa tête retomba par terre et c'est la qu'intervint son frère. Il était dans les vapes mais avant quand même vu toute la scène.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Thomas s'habilla rapidement et ils rentrèrent à la maison. Dudley, trop humilier, n'avait pas parlé de cet « incident » à ses parents. Le soir venu, les deux frères Potter reçurent une lettre venant d'une école appelée Poudlard. C'est ainsi que les Dursley se débarrassèrent des deux enfants qu'ils avaient élevés dans la haine et la souffrance.

**  
To be continued…**

Alors ?

C'est mieux que le précédent ?

Si vous avez aimé… vous pouvez me le dire en me laissant une ptite review ?

Je sais, pour l'instant c'est juste le début de l'histoire mais le prochain chapitre, ils vont être à Poudlard, ça va être sûrement plus intéressant.

bisouxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur :Bybytte

Titre :Les frères Potter

Rating : T ou M… pas trop sure

Warnings : Violence, shounen-ai, automutilation, tentative de viol

Spoilers :Aucun

Pairings : Sa va être long mais Thomas/Draco

Genres: Drama

Disclaimer: Presque tout est à J.K Rowling… Thomas Potter est à moi ! Pas touche !

Summary: Presque tout est pareil seulement Harry a un petit frère et il ne l'aime pas beaucoup parce qu'il est jaloux. Draco va être gentil et doux avec Thomas.

MERCI à HarryPotter3547 et à Cornett qui m'ont donné mes premières reviews et qui m'ont encore plus donné l'envie d'écrire la suite (Yeah !)

Un nouveau monde

Harry reçu en premier sa lettre. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une école pour les sorciers. Son frère, étant une année plus jeune, n'était pas sensé en recevoir mais il en reçu une ! Pourquoi son frère qui n'avait pas encore l'âge pouvait commencer ses études en même temps que lui ? Ce n'était pas juste ! Après avoir passer un été en enfer, c'est le matin du 28 août, alors qu'ils terminaient de faire leurs valises, qu'un géant du nom D'Hagrid vint les chercher. Ils montèrent sur une moto volante. Mais avant d'y monter, les deux Potter eurent un instant d'hésitation, qui était cet homme immense ? Qu'est-ce qui leur disait qu'ils pouvaient lui faire confiance ? Harry, sans même regarder son frère, monta et lança lui lança un regard d'indifférence. C'était son choix s'il voulait rester avec ces moldus. Le cœur de tom manqua un battement en voyant la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde ne pas se soucier de lui. C'est le cœur gros qu'il monta à son tour.

Ils arrivèrent, peu de temps après, dans une sorte de bar ou tout le monde chuchotait sur leur passage. On entendait partout « C'est Harry Potter ! » On en avait que pour son frère et Thomas ne s'en souciait pas. Il aurait juste voulu comprendre la raison pour laquelle tant de monde le connaissait. Harry, de son coté, profitait de l'attention que ces étrangers lui donnaient. Il avait toujours été un moins que rien pour sa famille et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était une célébrité. Il comptait bien en profiter, mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, il devait d'abord découvrir ce nouveau monde qu'on lui avait caché.

Avant d'aller acheter leurs livres et vêtements, ils passèrent à la banque Gringotts. Harry regarda avec dégoût les petits êtres qui les menèrent jusqu'à leur coffre. Et c'est avec plaisir qu'il découvrit qu'il était riche. Le coffre était séparé en deux parties. Une qui contenait ses objets et son argent et l'autre où était les possessions de son frère. Tom et lui avait la même quantité d'argents. Ils commencèrent leurs achats en compagnie d'Hagrid, pour le grand déplaisir d'Harry, et c'est en entrant dans une boutique pour acheter des robes de sorcier qu'ils virent un jeune adolescent en compagnie d'une autre femme, tous les deux étaient magnifiques. Leurs peaux très pâles s'agençaient merveilleusement avec leurs cheveux blonds. Thomas tomba tout de suite sous le charme du garçon quand celui-ci tourna ses yeux bleus vers leur petit groupe. Il rougit et se sépara de son frère pour aller regarder des robes. En vérité, ce n'était pas les robes qui l'intéressaient mais il pourrait « le »regarder sans être vu.

La femme, qui paraissait être sa mère, tourna les mêmes yeux bleus vers Harry. Son regard se déplaça de son visage à sa cicatrice puis à son visage. Un sourire rusé se forma sur ses lèvres et c'est en reprenant son air hautain qu'elle parla à la vendeuse,

« Nous reviendrons plus tard. Veuillez garder ces robes (Elle pointa du doigt des robes soigneusement pliées sur une chaise.) et les autres vêtements que nous avons choisi. » Sur cette phrase, elle leur lança un dernier regard, prit son fils par le bras et sortit de la boutique. Mais avant qu'ils ne sortent, Tom remarqua le regard remplis de haine qu'échangèrent Harry et le garçon.

La quantité de monde qu'ils virent et croisèrent les impressionna. Comment pouvait-on garder une telle population sous le secret ? Harry ne se posa pas plus de questions quand ils furent devant la boutique où ils étaient sensés acheter leurs baguettes. Enfin, Harry pourrait faire de la magie comme l'avait fait son frère quelques mois auparavant. Il deviendrait le plus puissant sorcier et pourrait vivre une belle vie. Il ne voulait jamais revivre ce qu'il avait vécu.

En voyant Harry entrer, le vendeur sourit et leur dit « Je savais que ce moment arriverait. Je me souviens de tous les sorciers qui viennent acheter leur baguette. » Il essaya toute sorte de baguette, comme son frère. Finalement, il acheta la baguette jumelle à celle de Vous-savez-qui. Elle était faite de la deuxième et dernière plume d'un phénix. C'était le vendeur qui le lui avait dit. Il lui dit aussi que c'était à cause de Vous-savez-qui qu'il avait cette cicatrice sur le front. Mais qui était-il ?

Thomas lui acheta une baguette qui était faite avec du poil de licorne et du bois de saule. Le vendeur lui dit que les personnes qui avait une baguette faite avec du poil de licorne étaient rares. Peut être trop. Personne ne savait quelles qualités devait avoir le sorcier pour que la baguette le choisisse. « Mais bon, il devrait le savoir vu qu'il se souvient de tous les sorciers qui sont entré dans cette boutique et des baguettes qu'ils ont achetées. » Tom se sentait invisible, partout où il allait, on en avait que pour son frère. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Mais il se sentait inutile. Il sentait qu'il pourrait s'éloigner du groupe et se perde que personne ne le remarquerait. Il soupira un bon coup et remit son sourire de petit garçon timide sur son visage fatigué. C'était vrai, il ne dormait pas beaucoup. À chaque fois, il se sentait menacé. C'était un peu comme si quelqu'un dans son entourage lui voulait de mal. Il le sentait jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Lorsque qu'ils eurent fini leur magasinage, Hagrid les emmena dîner dans un restaurant vite. Il les laissa là et revint quelques minutes plus tard, une chouette à la main. « Vous pourrez vous la partager, elle est très gentille » leur dit-il. Thomas la caressa avec affection pendant qu'Harry lui jeta un petit coup d'œil. Alors que tous mangeaient avec appétit, Harry demanda d'un coup « C'est qui Vous-Savez-Qui ? » Hagrid recracha sa soupe et regarda les quelques personnes assises à quelques tables d'eux. Il soupira de soulagement… personne n'avait entendu. Il se tourna vers les deux frères puis leur expliqua à voix basse.

- «Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom s'appelle… Vol… Vold… Voldemort.» Lacha-t-il finalement tout bas.

- «Il a tué vos parents et t'a fait cette cicatrice Harry »

Thomas sentit une grande douleur l'envahir. Il avait mal au cœur. Il courut jusqu'au toilette et y rendit tout ce qu'il avait mangé, pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Il porta la main à son cou où il caressa la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Pourquoi personne ne savait qu'il en avait une lui aussi ? Une larme coula sur sa joue et il l'essuya avec sa manche. Il n'avait plus le droit d'être faible. Il rejoignit Hagrid et Harry à la table et attendit qu'ils aient fini de manger.

* * *

Cette nuit là, dans la chambre qu'ils avaient louée, il ne rêva pas de serpents mais d'un beau blond aux yeux bleus.

* * *

Salut !  
Alors je sais que ce chapitre est assez court mais dans le prochain ils seront dans le train et je ne voulait pas mélanger les choses.  
Les explications pour le comportement de Thomas ne viendront pas tout de suite car lui même ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé. 

Si vous avez aimer vous pouvez me le dire en me laissant une petite review.

bisouxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Auteur :Bybytte  
Titre :Les frères Potter  
Rating : T ou M… pas trop sûre  
Genres: Drama  
Disclaimer: Presque tout est à J.K Rowling… Thomas Potter est à moi ! Pas touche !  
Summary: Presque tout est pareil seulement Harry a un petit frère et il ne l'aime pas beaucoup parce qu'il est jaloux.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire pour expliquer mon retard… de presque une année… Je sauterais volontier d'un pont si c'était pour me faire pardonner…

Je sais que c'est court, mais j'ai fais de mon mieux dans le temps que j'avais ( vous allez dire que j'avais presque d'un an... mais j'avais fais une promesse il y a quelques jours qui disait qu'il fallait que je publie ce chapitre avant aujourd'hui...Alors je l'ai écrit)

J'espère que vous aimerez !!!!

**Ce qui sera écrit en gras sera la voix de la personne à l'intérieur de Tom.**_  
Ce qui sera écrit en italique sera la réponse de Thomas._

* * *

Voyage dans le Train

L'avant-midi passa très vite. On fit les valises et partit à la gare. Ils avaient bien faillit manquer le train, car il n'existait pas de gare 9 ¾. Une famille rousse, les Weasley, leur montrèrent gentiment le chemin. Harry et Thomas purent enfin monter. Tom s'installa avec bonne humeur dans un compartiment vide, et Harry le suivit, regardant tout d'un air hautain. Ron les avait bien rejoint, mais Harry lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas à sa place. Il avait déguerpit, disant avoir quelque chose à faire.

Tom s'était installé près de la fenêtre et regardait le paysage défiler. Harry lui était devant lui. Thomas s'ennuyait à mourir mais n'avait pas envie d'arriver. Il avait des papillons dans le ventre juste à y penser. Cette nouvelle aventure le rendait nerveux. Beaucoup de gens ne pensaient qu'à Harry, beaucoup ne savait même pas qu'il existait. Comment réagiront-ils quand ils verront qu'il avait un jeune frère, qui de plus commençait ses études une année plus tôt que prévue ?

C'est dernier temps, Harry profitait de sa célébrité au maximum. Il ne trouverait pas cela drôle s'il lui volait un peu du prestige et du mérite qu'il avait finalement acquis. Il ne savait plus où était passé le frère qui le protégeait et l'aimait comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Harry avait changé. On dirait que cela le gênait d'avoir un petit frère aussi doué que lui, qui pouvait lui voler de l'attention. Mais de toute façon, même si Harry était un peu jaloux, il ne lui voulait quand même pas de mal… « Enfin, je l'espère. » pensa-t-il avec inquiétude.

La chouette qu'Hagrid leur avait donnée semblait avoir adopté Harry. Elle hulula quand la porte s'ouvrir toute grande. Un jeune garçon blond rentra, regarda autour de lui, ouvrit la bouche et dit :« Et bien, si ce n'est pas Harry Potter ! »

- Qui es tu ?, dit Harry, le reconnaissant.

- Qui suis-je ? Je fais partie de la grande famille des Malfoy, dit-il, d'un air hautain.

Après ces brèves salutations, il congédia les 2 gros garçons qui étaient derrière lui, ferma la porte sans se retourner en ne les quittant pas des yeux et scrutant attentivement les Potter. Il remarqua la similitude de leurs traits, mais n'ayant jamais entendu parlé d'un autre membre de la famille Potter, il se retourna donc vers le plus vieux et tendit sa main.

- Draco Malfoy, dit-il. Je pourrai t'aider à choisir les bonnes fréquentations des mauvaises, termina-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Tom.

- Harry Potter. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'aucune aide, mais je veux bien avoir quelqu'un pour me dévoiler les secrets de ce monde.

- Alors c'est conclu, murmura-t-il en serrant vigoureusement la main de la célébrité.

Il s'assit donc élégamment à ses cotés, se demandant qui pouvait être cette autre personne dans la pièce. Il sortit un livre de sa poche et lut quelques phrases, attendant qu'Harry parle, lui dise qui était l'autre garçon ou lui parle tout simplement de lui-même. « Garde tes amis proches, mais tes ennemis encore plus proches. » Il voulait savoir ses défauts. Une heure passa ainsi, dans le calme… enfin, pas pour Thomas. Il était replié sur lui-même et osait à peine respirer. Il n'avait pas posé une seule parole depuis maintenant plus d'une heure, ayant peur de le faire fuir. « Mais pourquoi fuirait-il si je dis quelque chose ? » Cette question resta sans réponse et il retourna à sa contemplation. Une grande rougeur s'était sur tout son visage et il avait chaud. Mais ce n'était pas seulement à cause de sa gêne, il sentait quelque chose bouillir en lui. Comme si de vieux souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'en souvenir et c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, puisque c'était la deuxième fois qu'il le voyait. Il continua à le fixer, se demandant d'où lui venait cette étrange sensation.

Draco voyait bien que cette personne qui accompagnait Harry le regardait de façon insistante, et cela lui donnait des frissons de dégoût qui parcouraient toute sa colonne vertébrale. Il lisait son livre, mais dès qu'il finissait une phrase, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Cela faisait bien 5 fois qu'il relisait la même page lorsqu'il se tanna et referma violemment son bouquin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? demanda-t-il furieusement en le regardant méchamment.

Harry mit une main sur son épaule, et l'incita à se calmer. « Ne t'en occupe pas, il n'est pas important. » Ce fus la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Tom avait attendu patiemment que son frère retrouve sa vrai personnalité, mais là c'était trop.

- Harry !!! Pourquoi dis-tu quelque chose comme ça ? Je suis ton frère, tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça de moi !

- Tom, Tom, Tom. Calme-toi donc. Ne vois-tu pas de tu déranges Draco ? Maintenant vas-t'en, murmura-t-il d'un ton détaché.

- Qu… quoi ?

- Ne me fais pas répéter… laisse-nous.

Tom regardait son frère comme s'il venait de lui dire qu'il avait l'intention de tuer quelqu'un. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Pourquoi était-il si méchant avec lui ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il lui avait demandé la lune, seulement de le traiter comme un être humain.

**- Voyons garçon, tu ne vas quand même pas pleurer comme cela, devant témoins ?**

Thomas avait arrêté tout mouvement. Qu'était cette voix qui lui parlait ?

- **Tu te demandes qui je suis, c'est compréhensible, dit doucement la voix. Si tu veux, je serai ton ami, dit-elle. Mais maintenant, sors de cette pièce et va où tu pourras être seul.**

Il se tourna, sans même accorder un regard à son frère et s'en fut. Harry ouvrit les yeux de surprises. « Il est partit tout d'un coup, comme ça. Sans rien ajouter. Et cette expression qu'il avait, comme si tout à coup quelque chose était plus important »Il retourna néanmoins à sa discussion avec Draco. Tout le monde connaissait son existence, mais personne ne connaissait celle de son frère.

Thomas traversa des wagons et finit par trouver un petit coin, un renfoncement dans le mur. Il s'y accroupit et interrogea la voix.

- Pourquoi vous êtes dans ma tête ? murmura le garçon, inquiet.

- **Petit garçon, parle-moi avec ton esprit.**

_- Pourquoi il faut que je parle de cette façon?_

- **Car, petit garçon, tu ne voudrais pas que les autres t'entendent ! siffla la voix dans son esprit.**

_- C'est bien vrai ! Mais pourquoi êtes-vous dans ma tête ?_

- **Ce serait très long à t'expliquer, mais dit toi que je suis ton ami. Quand tu seras triste, je m'occuperai de toi, si tu es trahis et humilié, je te vengerai.**

_- Moi je veux bien, mais comment puis-je faire confiance à quelqu'un que je ne vois pas !?_

À l'instant même où il pensa ces mots, un serpent long comme son bras apparu devant lui. Il était d'un bleu électrique, des rayures noires étaient ça-et-là sur son corps. Ses yeux étaient noirs, et c'est pupilles rouge sang. Il se tortilla jusqu'à lui et s'enroula sur son bras, monta jusqu'à son épaule pour finalement rentrer dans son chandail et se placer autour de son cou, la tête étant sortit.

-** Alors garçon, dis-moi, quel est ton nom ?**

- Je suis… _Je suis Thomas. Mais mon frère m'appelle Tom _

- **Quelle coïncidence, Thomas ! Tu peux m'appeler Tom.**

_- C'est un beau nom, Tom ! pensa-t-il en rigolant. Savez-vous beaucoup de choses sur la magie ?_

- **Beaucoup, plus que tu ne pourras jamais en apprendre. Mais avec mon aide, tes connaissances dépasseront tout ce que tu peux imaginer !**

Alors, c'est le cœur gai et heureux et Thomas et son nouveau compagnon retournèrent dans leur compartiment. Harry et Draco les regardèrent entrer, et à la vue du serpent, Harry sauta de sur son banc et attrapa son frère par les épaules.

- Tu l'as volé, petit imbécile ! dit-il en le giflant violemment au visage.

Tout sourire disparu alors de son visage. Une larme coula sur sa joue rougie et il dit en pleurnichant : « Je n'ai rien fais, c'est lui qui est venu à moi. »

- Petit menteur ! Depuis quand ne dis-tu pas à vérité quand je te le demande, moi, ton frère ?

Le serpent disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Tom ne sentait plus son petit corps froid autour de son cou. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aiderait, qu'il le vengerait. Mais la seule chose qu'il avait fait, était partir et le laisser seul avec les problèmes qu'il lui avait donnés. Une deuxième larme menaçait de tomber alors que ma main d'Harry se levait de nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et attendit, pourtant le coup ne vint jamais. Un bras puissant avait prit le poignet d'Harry et le retenait fermement. Il dit d'une voix doucereuse : « Alors comme ça on est méchant avec son frère ? Je suis déçu, Mr. Potter »

Draco blanchit considérablement et dit sur un ton qui se voulait confiant: « Je crois que tout ceci est un malentendu, Professeur. »

- Vraiment ? dit celui-ci. Je vais prendre ce garçon avec moi et si je vous y revois, je serai dans l'obligation de vous punir… tous les deux, dit-il en les observant d'un air sans gêne.

Il colla Thomas contre lui et partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Tom essayait de le suivre et de marcher le plus vite qu'il pouvait, mais l'adulte avait de grandes jambes que lui n'avait pas. C'est à bout de souffle qu'il arriva dans un compartiment vide. Il se fit pousser à l'intérieur et put enfin regarder à qui il avait affaire. Un grand jeune homme dans la vingtaine aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux noirs dont les pupilles étaient de la couleur du sang le regardait tendrement tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille : « Tu ne t'es pas encore débarrassé de moi ! »

* * *

Alors ??? 

Aimé ou pas ?

Je ne l'ai pas spécialement aimé… mais vous pouvez me donner des conseils pour m'améliorer !!!

bisouxxx


End file.
